The Vampire's Kitty
by CalicoXTsukiXMaritsu
Summary: Mizuki Hayashi is just your average teen well not really she is a japanese werecat and this is the story of her years in bathory
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: welcome to the world of Mizuki Hayashi and the story of the Vampires kitty I do not own Vladimir tod and I apologize for anything that seems to come from any other fanfic on this subject did not have that much internet access so I had to do this with just the books and my muse so forgive me if you don't like it no flames please only advice on what to do to make my writing better now on with the story

Chapter One

A little girl with black hair of such darkness that it seemed to swallow the light ran towards a woman whose entire body was covered in blood. It was obvious that from the tears streaming down from her shimmering soft blue eyes that this woman was her mother.

Crying out in such sadness over the loss of the only parent she ever knew that it seemed the entire world stood still in deep grief over this child's loss. Little did the people who would come to adopt this little girl from Japan and bring her across the endless ocean to America that this sad and lonely girl would show her true colors and prove that just cause she was an orphan Neko that she would stand by her friend's and become the Vampire's Kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod I only own my muse and Mizuki Hayashi

Chapter Two

Bathory it seemed to be safe for now at least from having to deal with my most annoying older brother. I held up the letter to see how close I was to Vlad's house were Henry had said to meet him at. It was Halloween my Favorite night of the year. I smiled at my costume. A Black Lolita Kimono with a black cat ear headband and tail with the look completed by my favorite black platform boots.

I strolled along the sidewalks till I walked up to a boy that was dressed as a vampire victim.

"Aw did the poor wittle mortal human get attacked by a big bad vamp that is so sad I might just cry."

I smirked as Henry spun around, "Mizu what are you dressed as?"

I merely smirked before shoving him farther into the house so that I could enter it.

A boy with messy black hair jumped out from behind a wall exclaiming that he vanted to suck our blood. I looked at him with an evil smirk and pointed a thumb at my cousin.

"Go ahead such him dry I wont tell in fact I will hold him down while you do It I never liked him anyways."

Henry looked at me with a shocked expression while the other boy roared with laughter.

"Vlad let me introduce you to my cousin Mizuki Hayashi who is so cold that butter won't even melt."

I merely shook my head at his lame attempt to make a joke, "hello Vlad I think we should make it official my helpless cousin should stick to Vampire puns."

I smirked at Vlad before heading out of the door with a fare well wave, "See ya boy-os latter I have little kids to terrorize at that Halloween Party Henry told me about so see ya there."

I walked along the pathways as I laid out a mental map of the town. Bathory was beautiful at night but so few places for me to shift and run as a cat. I could hear music thumping from a good distance away as I came to the house of the party. New kids new school meant a whole new hell hole for me but oh well at least I was away from my domineering older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: again do not own Vladimir Tod

Chapter Three

I easily melded into the party there where already two boys I had disliked from the get go. It seemed as if they were the supposed big bad bullies of the school. This party was alright but it sucked that the adult that welcomed the kids tried to act cool. I glanced at the door as soon as Henry and Vlad walked in the door those two made a good pair of boys. They would probably be the only two kids I would hang out with during school.

I sent a small smile towards Vlad and drifted off. It was amazing the kind of scents that these kids had but one scent stood out above all the others. It was an aroma like none other I ever smelt before both dark and sensual but light and faintly sweet. I looked back where the scent was coming from and saw Vlad head outside.

I knew from the way he walked out that something was wrong but not in a regular mortal kind of way he acted like he had a strong urge to bite somebody but wasn't going to. I felt a strange sensation in my chest. It felt like joy which was strange I knew happiness but not a joyful feeling that was close to painful. After all the years of living in this country I have never ran across another person who was more different then most people thought. It was very much a comfort to me to know that I would not be alone. Even if he was not a Japanese neko like me he was closer to being like me then any other person I have ever met.

I silently made my way outside and sent him a smile. Before making my way back out into the darkness of the night. The weekend past by quickly but I will admit to quickly for my tastes I never did like school but it was required of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: let me check *checks my files* nope still don't own Vladimir tod sorry girls gotta look towards heather brewer since she owns the glory that is Vladimir tod

Chapter Four

I quickly made my way over to Vlad's house. I had chosen to wear a black tank black cargo pants and black combat boots of course I had to complete my outfit with a hidden knife stuck inside of my right boot. I had painted my lips black and made my eyes up to have a smokey vampire look to them.

I smiled every time I got strange looks from the other kids heading to the school. Oh yes Bathory bat kids I will turn your world upside down. Inside my black and blood red backpack I had my favorite lunch rare streak strips beef jerky and a thermos full of my favorite b Positive blood energy drink.

I turned my head to look behind me as I heard two sets of foot steps come up behind me.

"Well hello boys how was your weekend. And no henry you can't have my lunch."

"Hello Mizu wow you didn't tone down you look even a little."Henry said in a way that said good thing mother didn't see you outfit.

"Actually yeah I did I left out the leather mini skirts and fishnet stockings."

I smirked as Vlad's jaw nearly dropped. My blue eyes sparkling in dark humor, "I also left out the Bowie Knife that I keep in my black leather trench coat so the poor unfortunate souls in the hell hole known as the schools are relatively safe for he time being but you never know when I am gonna snap and go on a school wide killing spree."

I turned around and walked onwards towards the school building it was so amusing the look on Henry and Vlad's faces so very amusing. They so did not realize that I had one knife on my person at all times even when I go to bed.

I looked up at the building looming ahead of us. God I hate schools I really hated them but it was a necessary evil. I glared at what had to be the principal of the school. God he looked like a fucking mouse I wondered if we put him in a maze and had a slice of cheese at the end if he would run through to the maze to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: this is alpha calling bravo I repeat I do not own Vladimir tod if you want the owner look up heather brewer alpha out

Chapter Five

I hastily slipped into the farthest desk I could find from the teacher's desk.

"You have this class to Mizu."

I looked over and saw Vlad sitting besides me. I gave him a brief nod and slipped on coffin shaped sunglasses, "yeah wake me when the bell rings ok. I hate every one of my classes."

I mentally smiled when Vlad snickered at my comment. Sleep came easily to me in school plus I enjoy pissing off the teachers unlike my slayer brother I manage to pass every class and I never once took notes. I was rudely awakened when a voice boomed in my ear shocking me awake.

"It is extremely rude to sleep while your teacher is talking Miss…"

I rolled my eyes every teacher never could pronounce my name correctly.

Growling softly, "Hayashi, Mizuki Mister Oat Oat my name is Hayashi Mizuki and don't you ever forget it."

Oh I think I struck a nerve good maybe he would learn that I was not a happy camper when a teacher woke me up. I could hear whispers from the other students. Very well let them talk I didn't give a flying monkey shit what they thought.

"Well Miss Hayashi I don't want you sleeping in my class again do you hear me."

I merely gave him a bone chilling glare. I knew the smell rolling off him there was only one word for him Vampire. Oh yes I knew that scent well my Imoto Cecile was killed by one but unlike my brother I didn't go on a damn Killing spree I just turned dark and did my best to hide what I was from Joss.

I moved my gaze up and down his body and merely waved him away in a dismissal like manner, "yeah whatever you say teach I know you and your teacher cronies just love to torture us poor unassuming kids."

I did behave during the rest of the class only because it suited me to. I could tell that Messier Otis was trying to get a read on me but I effectively blocked him. The rest of the morning classes past relatively quietly which was good I hated annoying teachers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: lets see nope I still don't own Vladimir tod sorry peoples don't own it have a nice day

Chapter Six

I glanced at Henry and Vlad as I passed Vlad's locker. I was beginning to get an idea of what made Vlad's scent so unique. I wouldn't get an answer from Henry I knew that for a fact. I shook my head and walked back to them.

"Hey Henry knock it off with the puns besides I find that coffins are very comfortable."

I smiled at Vlad and turned on my heel with a look that said see both of you at the lunch table. I was getting used to small town life I actually enjoyed it. I sat down and carefully laid out my lunch. I took the scent of the beef deep into my lungs. For now this was as close as I could get to hunting actually animals which sadden my other half. For a cat like me the Hunt was the ultimate thrill.

I looked up as Vlad sat down. I looked at his shirt I could tell right away that the two I pegged as the big bad bullies of the school were behind this incident.

"The Mouse was wrong not to get onto them Bill and Tom I mean. You shouldn't let them get to you they are idiots and not worth the time to even ponder the whys of the way they act."

I smiled softly when Vlad looked at me in a confused like manner, "How is it that you know what went on when you were not watching?"

I looked at the table and smiled sadly, "I am like you Vladimir Tod I am different but most people do not realize how different.

I ate my meal in silence that way neither Henry nor Vlad could see the small neko fangs that had sprang out from the scent of blood coming from Vlad's shirt. I prayed to what ever gods that were listening that the school day would pass by quickly. My other side was getting harder to control around blood smells after not being able to hunt for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: *opens a file cabinet and roots around in it* um nope I do not have a deed nor a document that says I own Vladimir Tod damn sorry ladies got to take that up with Heather Brewer

Chapter Seven

I looked up at the ceiling as the other students headed out of school and to what ever places they hung out at. I gathered up my books and notebooks and headed towards home. I was saddened I wish I could hang out with Vlad and Henry but Henry had another student council meeting and Vlad didn't know that I knew what he was. I had figured it out during the last class of the day for me. It was a shock I admit but I knew if I told him that I knew he would freak and I would have to tell him my secret.

He was lucky he had two people that know his secret. In all my life the only ones that knew what I was Cecile and my late mother. Dear sweet Cecile she didn't deserve to die the way she did but I could only blame the way her cards were dealt to her. But I know that she still lives on through the memories I carried and others carried. I wiped away a tear that threatened to escape.

I wasn't going to cry over my imoto's death it was the way of the world we live and we die. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something being slammed against a locker. I hid behind a corner and carefully peered around it. The sight that I saw amazed the holy hell out of me. Bill and Tom had slammed Vlad up against one of the lockers. It was official those two were fools honestly I don't know why Vlad hadn't kicked their butts yet I would have pulled my knife on them.

I wrinkled my nose as the smell from the Halloween party became more noticeable. It was like every time Vlad used Vampire skills the smell flared up. I didn't have an _Encyclopedia Catica _to consult on the skills that I had as a were-cat or Japanese Neko so I couldn't tell if it was the scent of his essence or his normal scent.

I watched as Bill and Tom walked off. I stole a glance at Vlad and nearly purred out loud. I had not realized until that moment how good looking he actually was. But I knew he only had eyes for Meredith the pink bitch. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and headed on to my house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *opens a file cabinet and roots around in it* um nope I do not have a deed nor a document that says I own Vladimir Tod damn sorry ladies got to take that up with Heather Brewer

Chapter Seven

I looked up at the ceiling as the other students headed out of school and to what ever places they hung out at. I gathered up my books and notebooks and headed towards home. I was saddened I wish I could hang out with Vlad and Henry but Henry had another student council meeting and Vlad didn't know that I knew what he was. I had figured it out during the last class of the day for me. It was a shock I admit but I knew if I told him that I knew he would freak and I would have to tell him my secret.

He was lucky he had two people that know his secret. In all my life the only ones that knew what I was Cecile and my late mother. Dear sweet Cecile she didn't deserve to die the way she did but I could only blame the way her cards were dealt to her. But I know that she still lives on through the memories I carried and others carried. I wiped away a tear that threatened to escape.

I wasn't going to cry over my imoto's death it was the way of the world we live and we die. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something being slammed against a locker. I hid behind a corner and carefully peered around it. The sight that I saw amazed the holy hell out of me. Bill and Tom had slammed Vlad up against one of the lockers. It was official those two were fools honestly I don't know why Vlad hadn't kicked their butts yet I would have pulled my knife on them.

I wrinkled my nose as the smell from the Halloween party became more noticeable. It was like every time Vlad used Vampire skills the smell flared up. I didn't have an _Encyclopedia Catica _to consult on the skills that I had as a were-cat or Japanese Neko so I couldn't tell if it was the scent of his essence or his normal scent.

I watched as Bill and Tom walked off. I stole a glance at Vlad and nearly purred out loud. I had not realized until that moment how good looking he actually was. But I knew he only had eyes for Meredith the pink bitch. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and headed on to my house.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own Vladimir tod he belongs to heather brewer

Chapter Nine

I sat in my room staring off into space. I did not want to write a thousand words on the subject of what I really am. This was my worst nightmare in life. I looked at the single lone picture on my desk. Cecile the day before she was killed I took her to a movie that she had wanted to see. We had such a blast.

I sighed and picked up my pen and held it above the paper. Oh gods this was harder to do then I thought.

"Cecile-chan this is for you I hope you are having a good time wherever you are." I whispered.

My name is Mizuki Hayashi. And I am a Japanese Neko.

Wow that was easier then what I first thought. I continued writing. It was amazing how easily the words came to me I got down to the last line and stared at the page. I sighed and looked out of my window before writing.

I am not a mindless killing machine I am just a regular person. I am who I am.

I closed my notebook and stood up. I had to sing I had to roam. I grabbed my black trench coat. I had decorated it with countless pins I had collected. I willed my other side to lend me her hearing and ability to see in the dark. I knew it was after curfew. But I didn't care I needed to head to the bell tower. I had discovered that it was the best place to relax at night for me. I silently opened my window and jumped down to the ground. After a life time of hunting at night I had perfected my technique. I could walk along the sidewalks or the beaten paths between the houses and easily make it to the bell tower or the high school in less then five minutes.

I broke out in a silently smooth ground eating jog. It was always a joy to do this but never the same as running flat out in cat form for me. I always felt better in cat form but I didn't dare shift right now. I made it around to the side of the school. Most humans couldn't scale up the four story wall but it was a breeze for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: no I still don't own it and there is a song in this chapter the only song so far so please don't think this is a song fic cause it really aint its just that I had to keep one thing to the original story that I wrote long hand so I had to keep this one thing but the story is completely different and I apologize for the song cause once again no access to the net so I could not see the song so I had to get the lyrics from the open door cd I apologize in advance but please enjoy the chapter

Chapter Ten

I looked out of one of the arched windows. I could feel the deep sadness inside of me. I really missed Cecile if she were still alive today I would have let her cling to my back as I was scaling the wall. How she loved it when I let her do that.

I closed my eyes and let out my sorrow in song.

"When they all come crashing down- midflight

You know you're not the only one

When they're so alone

They find a back door out of life

You know you're not the only one

We're all grieving

Lost and bleeding

All our lives

We've been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All your lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes – hypnotized

You know you're not the only one

Never understood this life

We've all been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All our lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look into the eyes

Of the world beneath you

Don't look down, you'll fall down

You'll become their sacrifice

Right or wrong

Can't hold onto the fear

That I'm lost without you

If I can't feel, I'm not mine,

I'm not real

All our lives

We've been waiting

For someone to call our leader

All our lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me"

I heard a very light sound from behind me. Hissing I turned around and saw Vlad with a shocked looked on his face. It was then that I realized that he had heard me singing. I back towards a window not in fright but from the knowledge that he had heard my singing voice.

"Um well hi there Vlad."

God could I look like even more of a nincompoop its had enough that I loved to sing I just couldn't stand for people to hear me. I looked out the window I was next and jumped out of it using my nails to slow my progress down the side of the school.

I looked up at the bell tower and bolted back to my house. I saw Henry waiting outside the house. I shook my head as I raced past him. God help me Vlad had seen me pull off a move that no normal human could pull off. Shit I was so screwed this is it adios to my life. He would start asking questions or worse he would tell Henry.

I locked my bedroom and sat on my bed. This was not good so very not good. I can only blame myself on this. I looked over at my pillow and saw the Teddy Scare that was a gift from Cecile from the Christmas before she died. I hugged it to my chest and drifted off to sleep praying that Henry wouldn't start asking questions I didn't want to answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still do not own Vladimir Tod sorry ladies but you all can still enjoy my story

Chapter Eleven

I mentally snarled at Otis and Meredith and everybody else. I did not want to be here. Damn why did it have to be witches? I rested my chin on my arms and looked like I was paying attention but I was really seething inside over the fact that Vlad was damn near close to his tongue rolling off his desk over Meredith. No girl should wear that much pink it was down right unnatural. But then again who am I kidding I was as unnatural as it got.

Might as well start collecting Yaoi manga I wasn't getting a boyfriend any time soon. I mentally sighed as the day continued to pass. When the final bell rang I nearly jumped for joy. I could go home drown myself in chocolate and manga and do my best not to think about Vlad. Neither he nor Henry knew he was the reason I was so silent lately and I had ever intention of keeping it that way.

As I walked home I looked around me. There was a strange scent in the air like something from my past I had forgotten but that was impossible I knew all my past memories. I shook my head. I was just being silly there was there was nothing to worry about at least I hoped there wasn't.

This was not a time to be worrying about such things I had to finish my dress for the Snow Ball. I had the gloves and the dress but what about make up and a necklace? I sighed as I headed to my room. I wish I had my mother's Viking Styled Choker that she always wore but it was long gone now. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door.

I frowned for on my bed laid a brown box. I didn't understand I hadn't even told anybody about me needing anything and I knew it wasn't from Joss he never got me anything. I picked it up and saw that it had no return address just a letter tied to it.

Dear Mizuki.

I know you think this is the far from the norm for me but I saw this choker and it just screamed you.

Joss

My frown deepen why would Joss send me a gift. I opened it and inside was a twin to the Viking style choker my mother had complete with the triangle shaped buckle. I guess Joss really did care even though he would freak if he knew that my mother was a white tiger Japanese Neko. I didn't even want to think about how bad he would freak when he found out that I was a black panther Japanese Neko.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: still do not own Vladimir tod sorry ladies so sorry

Chapter Twelve

Oh joy the day of the dance Henry had gotten him and Vlad dates. I didn't have a date then again I only wanted to go with Vlad. I sighed as I worked on properly tying the black ribbons on the back of the corset top. I loved this dress it had my two favorite colors. Blood red and black the best color combination of them all. But damn these ribbons where hard to tie. I gave a triumphant smirk when I finally got them tied.

I had to admit I didn't do bad picking out the blood red corset top actually did make my boobs look bigger then they actually were. But still managed to not make them look too big and I loved the way the black skirt looked. The gloves where so much fun to make black satin gloves that went to my biceps and my leather wrist bands fit perfectly over them, and the look didn't require a lot of make up just a smudge of black to give me the Amy Lee look that I love so much and it was completed by the Viking choker Joss had sent me.

I took a look in the Mirror I had look breath taking but I was sadden cause I knew that Vlad wouldn't see me that way just as a regular friend that just happened to be a girl. Oh the sorrows of having a crush on your best friend. I walked out to the waiting car. I didn't say much as we drove to the school. I didn't say much as we drove to the school. I admit they did a nice job of doing the place up but I felt the dark of sadness and jealousy inside of me. Like my other half was not to pleased that the one she felt closes to a mate was behaving like a love struck kitten it was down right infuriating to both of us.

"Wow Mizu when you said you were going all out I didn't realize you meant like this." Henry said as he handed me a cup of punch.

I glared at Henry with an icy coldness that made even him back away from me. The fool did he really think that I would talk to him right now. Why in the very depths of Hades did I ever say I was going to this dance I was so very stupid this has got to be the record for the stupidest things teens do. I shook my head as I watched Vlad standing next to his date. God that left a bad taste in my mouth it really did why couldn't that be me. Vlad is the hottest guy in the school and he barely even sees me.

Suddenly Mike started to howl with laughter. I saw Tome head outside as everybody started to laugh at him. Shaking my head silently I headed out of the school. Let Vlad have his moment in the sun I would always have his back but I wanted to be at his side but that would never happen. I never sound this way never but this was my first crush I had always flirted and pulled the guys along then left them crying.

Who ever guesses who Mizu meets in the next chapter gets a cyber cookie


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: alright everybody who got the cookies

Chapter Thirteen

I sighed as I walked down the dark streets that led to my house. The darkness was soothing. I knew I would get hell for doing this tomorrow but I didn't care I could stay in the same room as Vlad and watch him dance with another girl. I wiped away tears from my eyes and slipped into a dark alleyway. I leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground.

I gently pulled out the small knife I had hidden inside my left wristband and looked at it. Even with this knife it was not a big comfort to me.

"That is a pretty knife but not that deadly in a girl's hands."

"That depends on if the girl is trained or not shit head." I looked up and saw a man standing above me.

I sniffed in his direction and knew him instantly to be a vampire. I stood up and looked up at a guy that just oozed bad evil asshole from every putrid pore on his body. I could tell he wasn't used to people standing up to him and look him in the eye. Of course to him I was just cattle to be slaughtered and eaten but also as a possible slave.

I stood as still as possible to deceive him into thinking that I was just going to give in but I could tell that he was at least knowledgeable that I was not a regular human. But oh how little did he know that I wasn't human at all but a Black Panther neko of Japan whose mother was the rare white tiger neko.

I held my knife ready in my hand and bared my teeth in a silent snarl before slashing him across the chest with the knife. He clutched at his chest and looked at me with shock but I was already off and running. Even a vampire of his age would have a hard time taking me down I made sure of that. I silently pleaded with any gods that were with in hearing distance to let me get home safely and the Vampire would look for another person to hunt even though I knew that the scent of my blood was highly delectable.

I picked up my skirts as I ran. I wouldn't let myself be killed the way my mother or Cecile was I wouldn't. I had too much to live for and my family had to continue. I wrenched open the front door and ran inside. Closing the door and locking it before I headed to my room. I slid my knife into its sheath and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes had darkened in not fear but in my panther half's need to live.

I pulled out my Wakizashi from underneath my mattress and placed it under my pillow. I was taking no chances from now on. My sheathed wakizashi would remain under my pillow until it was safe for me to put it back under my mattress.

I curled up on my bed well after I had changed into my grungiest clothes and hugged the Teddy Scare to my chest and let my tears fall down my cheeks and mourned Cecile and my mother in silence like I have done every year since Cecile died.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still do not own Vladimir tod but I do own my cookie that I stole from aka sorry aka its my cookie know

Chapter Fourteen

I walked into Room 6 and glared at Mr. Oat Oat the damn fool. He had to decorate the room for Valentine's Day the stupidest day of the year. I glanced at the paper cupids and made a silent apology to Cupid himself even though I wanted to bitch slap the little punk for what was going on right now. I slumped into my chair and closed my eyes.

I yawned as Otis-san told mike that it was a free day to work on the Projects. Well that was a bummer for me I was already done. And it was a good thing to I was so not in the mood for school work. I would have done it but would not have liked it. It wasn't long before Mr. Otis voice boomed out across the room telling Vlad that what he was reading didn't look like it was schoolwork and then that what I was doing was sure as heck not school work.

I jerked my head up and said in a voice that would have made even the most hardened slayer slink away from me with their tail tucked between their legs, "I am done with it already Mister Otis so if you don't mind I will continue to go over my mental notes of how to make your life a living hell."

I put my head back down on my arms and closed my eyes. When the bell rang I hurried towards my next class I had no desire to be around Vlad or Henry for long I didn't trust myself around them right now. I bolted out the door of the School when the final bell rang I was heading to the cemetery. I had to see the grave of Vlad's parents I felt that they had the right to hear form me and I felt that mayhap they could tell Cecile and my mother that I was doing all right and that I missed them.

I looked up at the sign for the cemetery and smiled sadly. I had gotten the location of their graves from Henry and threatened him that if he told Vlad where I was going I would reveal the deepest darkest secrets from him that even Vlad didn't know. Of course I also added in the threat of Bodily harm to make sure it stuck inside of his feeble male mind.

I made my way along the paths. I had bought a single Blood red rose I would've brought a black rose but that would have been disrespectful to them and they didn't know me. I looked down at the grave stone. It was petty simple as far as grave stones went.

"Um hi Mister and Misses Tod I am sure you already know who I am. I am Mizuki a friend of your son's. I am sure you already know what a great person he is. Kind and sweet and so very loveable I just wanted to let you to know I will look after him as best as I can he is dear to me and I take care of the ones who are dear to me. Something my mama taught me about many years ago. I have a belief that even spirits have a single gathering place and if you see my mama or my baby sister Cecile tell them I am doing fine and I think of them every day."

I bowed to the grave in a sign of great respect to them before placing the rose on the stone. I looked up into the sky it was beautiful her I might have to come here more often but for now I had to go it was already getting dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own Vladimir tod and aka took the cookie back before I could eat it but I still have me fudge

Chapter Fifteen

I scowled as I walked into class I was not in a good mood. Going a night with out even a single small cat nap can do that to a girl. I snarled as I past Mr. Otis if I had to put up with his arcane bullshit today well there was really no telling what I was going to do. I looked at Vlad as I made my way to my seat it was obvious from the concern look that he had that he knew something was wrong but I was to tired to really care.

I blinked lazily at him and yawned. I was so very tired but I vowed to myself that I would stay awake during the class today I could sleep during my other classes.

"Hey Vlad good luck on your presentation I bet you will rock at it." I said sending him a small happy but very tired smile.

My heart damn near skipped a beat when he smiled at me and said thanks. Damn he had such a beautiful smile wait did I seriously just think that. Leaning back in my seat I cursed at my stupidity in every language I knew which sadly wasn't that many.

I took a deep breath and settled into my seat. It was a good thing I had snuck a Venom black Mamba energy drink into the school via my thermos today I was so going to need it. Henry never could stomach that stuff but I loved the taste it was so smooth to my pallet.

I looked up as Vlad went to the front of the class. He looked so nervous but even then his cuteness never dimmed damn that Meredith for having his eye I wanted to be in the light but I was just the girl who was just another one of the guys. Very sad position for me but I would wait for him to notice me even if I had to wait my entire life.

I hung onto his every word as he begun his presentation. He really was magnificent and he had such a marvelous way of speaking. I sighed as his presentation came to an end but I gave a whole hearted applause all the same I may just be his friend but there was nothing I would not do to keep him safe even if it meant fighting my own brother.

I looked up into the sky as I walked out of the school after the final bell rang. The wind had the scent of change to it full of foreboding and danger. It was a tad bit frightening but I didn't care. The only thing I was worried about was getting some sleep. I yawned as I fell into my bed and hugged my pillow to my cheek. Closing my eyes I let myself slip into the unconsciousness of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: still do not own Vladimir Tod there is a dream in this chapter the dream will be in italics

Chapter Sixteen

_I could smell the blood in the air as I ran through ember carrying winds. The house that I and my mama lived in was inflamed with crimson gold flames. I was scared so very scared I wanted my mama. I tripped over something on the ground I could feel something warm and wet on my foot. I looked down and saw the bloody face of my mother_

_ She was so very cold and the flames were leaping higher and higher. I screamed out n fright and sadness. My mother was dead and I couldn't save her. My mother whose white tiger half was so pretty and elegant was dead. My panther half screamed along with me. Our mother was dead and we were so very alone. We had no family we were orphan kittens. We wanted our mother we fought against the hands that pried us away from our mama._

I bolted upright in my bed a scream lodged in my throat. It was that dream again the dream of the day my mama died. I picked up my cell and looked at the time and cursed. It wasn't even two hours after I fell asleep. I opened my phone and did something I hadn't done in a long time I called my brother.

I bit my lip as it rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Joss nee-san"

"Mizuki what happened did a vampire try to hurt you?"

I mentally scoffed at that thought like a vampire could hurt me.

"No nothing like that nee-san. I-I had that dream again. The memory dream of the day my mama died. I am sorry if I interrupted you if you were hunting."

I could see his face in my mind that concerned look that he always got when I would come home with bruises from the kids in school.

"Mizu, did you hear what I said?"

"Iea no I am sorry I was just remembering when we were kids and I would come home from school with bruises and you would bandage them for me. I am sorry that dream just had me remembering a lot of stuff that I miss from back then. I better let you go I have homework to do. Do take care Nee-san alright."

"I will Mizu you also take care of yourself and I miss you as well you're the only sister I have left."

I could hear the lingering sadness over Cecile's death in his voice. Shaking my head sadly over the way he thought. I only knew of one final thing to say to him before hanging up.

"Nee-san Cecile is still alive through our memories and through our hearts I wish you would understand that just keep that thought in mind love you bye."

I cut off the connection and smiled at Cecile's picture. I knew that one day he would understand and I hope I could be there for that day. Sad thing was he was bound by his stupid cod and he would continue to hunt vampire's it would only be a matter of time till he came to this town to hunt Vlad. And when that day came I would remain by Vlad's side since I knew in my heart in soul that he would never hurt Henry or me.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still don't own Vladimir Tod sorry girls I know ya want him but ya gotta look at Heather Brewer she has the rights to him I don't ever so sorry ladies but yall can have cookies

Chapter Seventeen

It was another day before I saw Vlad again and it worried me he looked as if he was scared. There was also a slight fear scent coming from him. It had me worried. I gave Henry a questioning look but only received a shoulder shrug which did nothing to help me out. Yesterday school was cut short cause of Mr. Craig's body being found. It was saddening really. But from my guess it was a Vamp kill. Good god Joss would be freaking out at me if this ever reached his ears. I smoothed out my read and black Plaid skirt to give my hands something to do.

When Oat Oat let us out of Class I grabbed my papers and sprinted to my house. I had to pack and extra set of clothes into my old leather backpack. I had a feeling I would have to shift soon. The wind patterns felt off so very off.

Being a panther I was so very much attune to the changes in the feelings of the wind. Even though if I had a true element my mother always said I would have been fire. Never really understood why but then again my mama had knowledge few possessed and few ever achieved.

I ran up to my room and threw my old torn black jeans in the back pack and a black shirt that had "when other little girls wanted to be ballerina's I wanted to be a Vampire" in blood red. I also throw in my Bowie knife. Closing the back pack I looked at the door. All I had to do was wait. I hated waiting but I had become very good at it over the years.

I stalked to the living room and tossed my pack onto the couch and sat down on it. Scowling at nothing in particular I went through all the defensive and attack moves I could pull off in my Panther form. It had been a long time since I had gotten in a serious fight in panther form and I wanted to be prepared for anything. I was not going to be taken by Surprise. I would be damned if I didn't show those pirate snots that even if I was an orphan Hayashi panther I was not a weak kit.

I smirked at the thought of my late neko sensei. I was her best pupil even if I was a tad bit stubborn and non confirmative.


End file.
